My Important Feeling
by Kagayaku Mangetsu-Chan
Summary: Sebuah kertas kosong, perasaan yang tak dapat dideskripsikan,dan perbuatannya diluar nalar, ditambah topeng yang menyembunyikan jati diri seseorang/mikayuu


Seorang pemuda bersurai _medium length black_ berjalan di lorong sekolah dengan tangan yang berisi beberapa buku mata pelajaran matematika yang akan diserahkan pada Guren Ichinose- _sensei_ , awalnya ia hanya ingin membantu Yoichi Saotome selaku teman dekatnya dikarenakan dia ada panggilan dadakan dari guru BK, tapi entah kenapa sang surai hitam begitu menyesal saat-

"Ohh.. Halo, Yuuichirou- _kun_. "

-ia harus bertemu Ferid Bathory selaku guru bahasa, yang sedang berdiri di depan ruang guru, entah sengaja untuk mengejeknya atau memang ada urusan disana.

Dengan gerakan cepat yang dipanggil Yuuichirou itu melangkah tak acuh melengos masuk ke dalam ruangan tanpa sepatah kata apapun, niatnya adalah agar tak berurusan sedikitpun dengan guru licik dengan _black ribbon_ yang mengikat rambut _silver_ panjangnya.

"Tidak sopan sekali-"

Langkah sepatu _iwabaki_ Yuuichirou terhenti.

"-seorang anak buangan yang di angkat keluarga kaya tak pantas bersifat seperti seorang bangsawan... Merepotkan saja. "

Itu yang Yuuichirou benci darinya, selalu menyangkut-pautkan segala hal dengan latar belakangnya yang terlihat seperti sampah, sebelum diadopsi oleh Krul selaku ibu angkatnya.

"Yuu- _kun_ , Guren- _sensei_ sudah menunggumu dari tadi di dalam, cepat masuk! "

' _Kerja bagus, Shinoa. Dengan begini aku dapat lari darinya. '_ pikir Yuuichirou.

Setelah mendengar itu sang pemuda bernetra hijau indah segera berlari kecil menuju ruangan Guren- _sensei_.

Dan sebuah seringaian terpatri jelas di bibir pucat sangat _silver_.

.

Yuuchirou Hyakuya, seorang pemuda berandal yang sering membuat onar sanah-sini, berkata bahwa cita-citanya menjadi anggota militer Jepang, dan memiliki sumbu emosi yang pendek, cerewet dan benar-benar sombong.

Siapa sangka pemuda SMA itu memiliki saudara tiri seorang _perfection_ bernama Mikaela Hyakuya.

Yang membuat iri seantero sekolah.

. .o . .

Diclaimer: owari no seraph belongs Takaya Kagami & Yamato Yamamoto

Fanfic by, kagayaku mangetsu-chan/Glowing_MagicalCat_

Warning: AU, ooc, typo (s), alur terburu-buru k :v, bahasa kurang dimerti, bl (boys love), yaoi (bagi homophobic tidak disarankan dibaca)

Genre: Drama/comfort

Rated: T++ (udah masuk lime)

. .o . .

Pemuda bersurai hitam kategori medium itu mengedarkan netra hijau daun yang seteduh pohon rindang nya yang indah, terpaan angin sepoi di atas atap sekolah membuat rambutnya sedikit terbelai lembut, dagu dipangku tangan kanan dengan posisinya yang sedang bertumpu pada pagar pembatas.

Dengusan kecil keluar dari bibir ranum seraya terpenjamnya kedua mata sang anak angkat keluarga Hyakuya.

"Ehhh... Coba tebak siapa yang diam-diam memendam rasa pada saudaranya sendiri? "

Suara bernada jail khas gadis berambut ungu muda menjurus magenta yang sedang berjalan mendekat ke arah Yuuichirou yang alih-alih menjawab malah diam membeku, tidak seperti biasanya dia terlihat lebih murung.

"Apa maksudmu, dasar aneh!" Sungut Yuuchirou di sela-sela kegiatan _badmood_ nya.

Shinoa Hiragi, teman pertama Yuuchirou, yang sering membuat pemuda itu Yuu- _kun_. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dari perilaku Yuu akhir-akhir ini, terlihat seperti sedang berusaha menahan sesuatu.

"Masih memikirkan hal itu? " Pertanyaan singkat itu membuat Yuu tersentak dari lamunan dan menoleh ke arah Shinoa yang sedang mengernyitkan alisnya mematap Yuu dalam.

Yuu kembali teringat tentang hal yang diucapkan Ferid- _sensei_ 2 hari yang lalu yang masih terngiang di otaknya, bukan pasal ia yang diangkat di keluarga kaya, namun kata terlahir itu yang membuat Yuu bungkam.

 _"-... Merepotkan saja"_

Mengingat hal itu aja raut wajah Yuu kembali dibuat masam.

"Yuu- _kun_ , kau tidak pernah peka tentang perasaanmu sendiri yah? "

"... "

Shinoa berjalan mendekat hingga berada di samping Yuu, manik violet indah itu menatap lurus pada Yuu hingga kedua netra itu bertubruk pandang dan seakan memberi isyarat. Shinoa merogoh saku jasnya dan mengambil secarik kertas kecil berwarna putih.

"Semuanya ada ditamganmu. "

Shinoa meraih tangan Yuu yang terasa hangat dan membukanya lebar-lebar, menaruh secarik kertas itu di telapak tangan kanan Yuu dan mengepalkan kembali, seakan berkata _genggamlah ini._

Gadis itu tersenyum manis dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Yuu yang terpaku, dengan gerakan cepat membuka tangannya dan mengambil kertas tadi, membuka kertas itu dan seketika raut wajahnya terlihat terkejut.

"Aku tak pernah tau jalan pemikiran mu. " Yuuchirou mengayunkan tangannya dan melempar kertas itu ke bawah dan beranjak pergi.

Kertas itu kosong.

...

Yuu berjalan ke luar menaiki pagar guna membolos pelajaran matematika dan dengan alasan _refreshing_ , sebenarnya jika ia memberikan alasan tidak akan ada yang mau mempercayai dan berujung dengan hukuman. Lagipula sekedar memikirkan nya sudah membuat pening.

Dengan gerakan cepat ia menaiki pagar dengan gesit dan berlari ke luar tanpa sepengetahuan satpam ataupun anggota osis dan segera berlari menuju perkotaan.

Ia sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan publik walaupun sekedar berbicara dengan Shinoa atau Mikaela sekalipun yang _notabene_ nya sekelas dengannya. Perasaannya masih berkecamuk, antara kesal dan bingung ingin menyalahkan siapa? Lagipula kan Ini hanya masalah sepele.

Masalah sepele yah?

Trang*

Yuu berjalan di trotoar melewati sebuah gang kecil sebelum ia mendengar suara aneh seperti bunyi kaleng jatuh dari belakang membuatnya menoleh. Waktu berputar begitu cepat dan-

"Khhhh...hpmmhh!"

-sekejap sebelum ia berbalik sebuah tangan besar membekap mulutnya dan menyeretnya dari belakang, dan sebelum ia memberontak sebuah pukulan telak di leher membuat kesadarannya memudar.

Dan yang terakhir ia lihat hanya seringaian yang begitu _familiar_.

...

Yuuchirou, sang pemuda bersurai hitam membuka matanya perlahan saat ia harus menyesuaikan dengan intensitas cahaya. "Nghh..." Dan melengguh kecil saat ia merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal.

Manik hijau itu terbuka lebar saat ia merasa ada suatu yang janggal, merasa ada sedikit pergesekan kulit di bagian lehernya yang terasa begitu menggelitik dan saat itu menoleh ternyata ada sebuah tangan kekar yang menggerayang mengelus kulit lehernya.

"HEI.! AP-akkhh.. "

Sebelum Yuu sempat memberontak orang itu mencengkram leher Yuu degan kuat hingga sang surai hitam sulit bernafas dan melenguh kesakitan, matanya terpejam dan dipikirannya hanya ada bagaimana cara ia lepas dari cekikan kuat ini.

"Diadopsi di keluarga yang mapan? Hidup enak tapi malah disia-siakan, padahal Krul- _sama_ sudah menyediakan segala untuk mu " Terdengar suara berat dibalik kegelapan ruangan kecil yang nampak sekilas seperti gudang.

Yuu tak dapat berfikir jernih. "Kau pasti belum tahu siapa aku, aku adalah pelayan setia Krul- _sama_ , asal kau tahu."

' _Pelayan setia ibu?'_ batin Yuuchirou

"Kau merusak nama baik keluarga itu, bagaimana jika aku merusakamu? "

Yuu tak dapat mendengar jelas dan berfikir saat cengkraman di lehernya semakin mengerat, terlalu susah untuk berbuat apapun, ditambah kenapa tangan dan kakinya tak dapat bergerak? Dan satu detik kemudian cengkraman itu melonggarkan dan terlepas begitu saja.

Sialan, ini terlalu berlebihan!

"Hahh.. Ah... " Sang surai hitam mengambil kesempatan meraup oksigen dengan cepat seraya menunduk dan memejamkan mata lalu ia menyadari beberapa hal saat itu juga.

Tangan dan kakinya diikat di kursi kayu, dan dengan posisi ini ia tak akan dapat pergi kemana-mana bahkan untuk bergerak 5 cm.

"Khh... Apa maksud dari semua ini? " Kepala itu terdongkrak dan menatap lurus ke arah sosok yang sedang berada ditengah kegelapan dikarenakan minimalnya sinar di ruangan ini.

"Aku tak suka berbasa-basi. "

Sosok itu melangkah maju dan sampai dimana cahaya siap memunculkan batang hidungnya dan disaat itulah tubuh Yuuichirou Hyakuya membeku, otaknya tak dapat bekerja dengan normal dan membulatkan matanya.

"Kau... - hmhmhphhh" Sebelum Yuu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sosok itu mendekat dan mencium bibir mungilnya

Ciuman yang tadinya hanya singkat berupa kecupan ringan berubah saat sosok yang dikenal Yuu itu memasukan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut sang surai hitam saat ia lengah, mengakses tiap giginya, bertukar saliva dan bergulat lidah, hingga beberapa tetes Saliva turun membasahi bibir hingga turun ke leher Yuu dengan erotis nya.

Mereka melepaskan kecupan itu karna kebutuhan oksigen, sosok itu memandang Yuu lekat, wajah memerah dan mata setengah tertutup yang terlihat sayu, bibir merah itu dan saliva yang turun dari bibir lalu turun ke leher jenjang putih mulusnya, memperlihatkan pemandangan yang membuat sosok itu menyeringai.

Pemuda pecinta kari itu tak tahu jika kerah bajunya sudah tebuka lebar menampilkan tulang selangka yang ditatap lapar oleh sosok itu, Yuu bergidik ngeri dibuatnya, dan sebelum ia melayangkan protes... sosok itu segera membenamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher sang netra hijau yang membeku.

Jilat dan basah.

"Nnhh... " Yuu tak tahu jika semuanya berakhir seperti ini, ia sudah rela saat kalimat menusuk yang dikatakan oleh pemuda yang sama itu telah mengontaminasi otakmya.

Sang netral hijau pasrah dengan keadaan, mengeluarkan desah yang erotis saat sosok itu berusaha menggigit lehernya-

JDUK*

-sebelum suara keras hantaman dan pergekan dadakan menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

" Yuu- _chan_?! Apa kau tidak apa apa? " Suara familiar hinggap di telinga Yuuchirou saat ia melihats sosok saudara tirinya yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya bersama balok kayu besar dan sosok tadi yang sekarang dalam keadaan pingsan tergeletak di lantai

"Mika, bagaimana-"

Tanpa memberikan waktu untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Mika segera menumbuk Yuuchirou dan meluknya erat, seakan tak mau melepaskan pemuda yang lebih pendek 3 cm darinya.

"A-aku... Mengkhawatirkanmu.. " Mika menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menengelamkan kepala bersurai blonde ke ceruk leher Yuu, membiarkan perasaan sesak yang menumpuk bertumpah-ruah dalam suatu dekapan.

Netra hijau itu berubah sayu, dan kepala yang biasanya mendongkrak angkuh kini menunduk lemas.

"Aku... Tadi Guren- _sensei_ berkata bahwa kau tidak ada di jam pelajarannya, maka dari itu aku menyusulmu dan mencarimu... Maaf-"

"Semua ini salahku. "

"Yuu- _chan_ , ini bu-"

"SEMUA INI SALAHKU! "

Mikaela tertegun saat pertama kali ia melihat Yuuchirou berteriak lantang di hadapannya, disaat itu Mika segera melepas dekapannya dan kembali berdiri tegak dengan netra _blue ocean_ annya yang membulat.

"A-aku... TSK!, maafkan aku... Aku tahu kau malu memiliki saudara sepertiku, ma-maksudku.. "

Dan ini pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama Yuuchirou merasa menyesal begitu dalam, dan meminta maaf dengan tulus pada seseorang.

Mika menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Yuu- _chan_ , aku tak pernah merasa seperti itu, aku selalu senang memilikimu. " Mika mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai pipi Yuuichirou yang terasa basah, menariknya keatas untuk menatapnya dan-

Jantungan berhenti berdetak untuk sekian detik saat ia melihat wajah Yuu yang memerah dibanjiri air mata dan bibir bawah yang digigit, dan entah Mika tak bisa mendeskripsikan perasannya... Sedih kah? Atau bergairah? Saat melihat sosok Yuu seperti ini.

"M-maaf.. "

Netra biru itu membuat, astaga. Dia sudah ada di titik batasnya. Dan saat itu entah kenapa pikirannya terasa kosong dan tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, mendekat ke arah wajah Yuu membuat yang bersangkutan membulatkan matanya

Cup*

Sebuah kecupan ringan yang tak lebih dari 1 detik sukses membuat tubuh Yuuichirou menegang, ' _Astaga Mika baru saja menciumku!'_ batin Yuu kaget, satu kecupan singkat yang membuat wajah sang pemuda manis itu memerah sampai ke telinga-telinga

"A-apa... APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, _BAKA_! " Pekik Yuu kaget dan perlahan kepala yang mendongkrak segera menunduk dan terasa jantung nya berdetak begitu cepat, astaga dia benar-benar malu.

"A-aku... " Mika menyentuh ujung bibirnya saat bersamaan membuat semburat merah menjalar di pipi pucatnya, _sialan, apa yang barusan ia lakukan?!_

Mikaela sudah berada di ujung segala keegoisan nya, ia tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Ia mendecih kasar dan menatap lurus Yuuichirou secara sepihak dan menguatkan tekatnya.

" _AISHITEIMASU_!..khh" Mika menutup wajahnya yang terasa mulai memanas, setelah mengatakan kalimat cinta pada Yuuichiro yang sempat kaget dengan pernyataan Mika, ia tak tahu jika-

" _Yuu-kun, kau tidak pernah peka tentang perasaanmu sendiri yah? "_

Entah kenapa perkataan Shinoa sepintas lewat di pikirannya.

"T-T api... Aku.. Kau.. Terlalu baik...,maksudku..."terdengar suara bergetar dari Yuuichirou saat ia memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan tak mau membuat kontak dengan Mika karna ia sedang berusaha mencari alasan saat ia sedang gugup.

Yuu terlalu menggemaskan dimata Mika, apalagi saat ia mengembungkan pipi merahnya itu.

"Terlalu baik yah.. "

"Ehh? "

Mikaela mendengus mengejek dan mendongkrak kepalanya memandang Yuu rendah, dan dengan tangan kanan yang sibuk membuka jas sekolah milikinya bersamaan dengan seringain ganas yang dapat membuat siapapun bergidik ngeri.

Glek*

"Biarkan aku memberikan hukuman untuk mu, dan satu hal yang penting... Aku tak akan berlaku baik sekarang." Suara bernada yang dibuat berat dan manly yang tidak seperti Mika pada umumnya.

Dan tangan pucat itu terjulur untuk memulai segalanya

"M-mika... Tu-tunggu... HUWAAAA! "

END.

A/N: YOOO! Ketemu ama yaku lagi, mohon bantuannya, yaku datang ke fandom Owari no seraph. hore! Maaf kalo ff ini gaje dll dll dan alurnya ngebosenin 😂


End file.
